


To Be Guilty...

by Bundlino



Series: Mind Games [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempted Violence? lol, Bang Chan is a Doctor Assistant, Based on Stray Kids Universe, Because there's a cafeteria so yeah, Foul Language, From here on out there will be lots of mention of food so you've been warned, Han Jisung is implied to be tasked with cleaning duty, Han Jisung | Han Being an Asshole, How Do I Tag, Jisung is actually based off a certain character I have in mind, Kind of a dark fic? But try not to take it too seriously, Lee Felix is tasked with being the Cook, Lee Minho is a Doctor Assistant, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Others Mentioned - Freeform, except jeongin, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Curious as he was, Minho had wondered why he didn't see Chan grab breakfast at the cafeteria like normal.That's how he got to be the top dog around here, by being sneaky. And a lot of people owe him money.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Mind Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763350
Kudos: 15





	To Be Guilty...

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo ,  
> I recommend reading from the beginning. It doesn't make much sense otherwise.

The testing day was finally gone and over with.

Curious as he was, Minho had wondered why he didn't see Chan grab breakfast at the cafeteria like normal. When he had woken up, he remembered spotting Chan leave his own room earlier than him. Sure, the facility only allowed like fifteen minutes for breakfast, but it's still arguably one of the more important meals of the day. The absence of another person was kind of odd in more ways than one considering Chan always liked to eat off his plate, not that Minho particularly minded, and something just seemed really off about the loneliness altogether. Usually his routine consisted of saying hi to Felix first because the guy was in charge of cooking for everyone there. Afterwards, a _g' morning_ to Chan if either he or Minho got there too early and had stuffed their face already, or a simple _hey_ if the other was yawning and too tired. And then they'd spend the rest of it sitting together at their specific table by the barred-up window that Minho liked, mostly because he enjoyed feeling the sun even if it meant never seeing a bird or a random animal walking by since the damn building was walled off by another... well, wall... in the middle of no where and pretty far away from any nearby cities. 

On occasion they would be joined by Seungmin, which was always nice since food tasted better with more people. Every now and then, Hyunjin would pop by to catch up since he wasn't really a morning person and tended to just snore through the wake-up call on the announcer speakers that blared throughout the premises. Even more rarely, Jisung would come to either yell or pick a fight with Minho and ruin the mellow atmosphere, then Seungmin being the good friend of Jisung that he was would have to drag him away. But for the most part, it was just Minho and Chan. 

Yet, none of these scenarios happened today, except for the Felix one. Very briefly. Which again, just threw everything off. 

The only eventful thing to happen within that small time frame of walking into the cafeteria was a couple glances to his empty table and then towards Changbin's table on the other side, where he laughed with his friends that Minho didn't really know the names of to begin with. He had talked to Changbin once or twice, but they weren't exactly friends in all the years they were both here. They weren't exactly enemies, either. More on the side of acquaintances, which was kind of awkward at times if they passed by each other randomly and Minho would just internally battle whether or not to greet him, but that couldn't really be helped. There was also the fact he didn't know anyone else equally well enough. After saying hi to Felix, he quickly changed his mind of wanting to waste his time sitting alone in the crowded dining hall being bored with a metal tray of food he would probably just pick at. Minho decided to decline Felix's ladle-scoop of food at the last second, reversing himself all the way to the end of the waiting line, only to put back the tray in its original place and opting for the more reasonable food choice of a protein bar where the cafeteria racks were by the entrance. Then he dipped out of there.

And now here he was, walking down one of the corridors on the first floor, with the speakers eventually sounding off unpleasantly to signal that the breakfast period was over. He swallowed the remains of his protein bar, swiping away at some leftover crumbs on his uniform of white pants and white shirt with sleeves and throwing away the wrapper in a trashcan once he turned the corner. Up ahead, he could spot the open door to the infirmary where he and Chan followed the doctor's orders all day, typically by sanitizing things or making the beds or fetching some supplies from storage. Nothing fancier than that, which was probably better for everyone's sake, since neither of them were licensed. 

He proceeded to knock on the partly-open door before entering, speaking cheerfully in an otherwise boring place, "Hey, good morning!" What he found inside the infirmary was not the doctor but instead, lo and behold, it was Chan with his back turned to him.

Almost immediately, Minho noticed that Chan visibly jumped from the sudden outburst. He now faced Minho with surprise on his face and a medical folder of documents in his hand, "Hey, Minho." He grinned, with a little signature dimple appearing. "Good morning."

Minho's heart may have done a little flip at the call of his name. And gotten butterflies at the smile. And the dimple. Of course, also the remainder of the response. "I figured you'd be in here," he mustered out while trying to play it cool, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing there?"

Chan still kept his grin on his face. "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing?" Minho pointed at the folder. "With that?"

Grinning with the same force, Chan didn't break eye contact. "Not much."

"But you're holding a folder. We aren't allowed to touch those unless the doc asks, and now that I mention him," Minho looked around the room, "Where is he?"

"I think he got called to the director's office, if I'm not mistaken."

"So what are you doing with the folder then?"

"Nothing." Chan was still grinning, trying to hold up a facade. Okay, now that was just creepy. 

"What do you mean nothing? I honestly don't really care what you're doing, but it seems a little too suspicious even for you." Minho narrowed his eyes at Chan. It was kind of in plain sight at first, but now Minho's attention was shifting to the curtained-up bed that was literally right next to Chan. It was even more weird that none of the other beds in the whole infirmary had the curtains completely drawn out to cover them. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Suddenly the curtains pulled back by themselves, revealing another person with striking silver hair and black roots mixed in. "He's totally lying to your face, you know?" This was said with a smug tone, one that knew how to get under everyone's skin, only that the facial expression didn't match as it faked sympathy. The person then side-eyed at Chan with a pitiful look. "That's kind of pathetic. Do you actually think so lowly of Minho that he can't figure things out? Not even I would stoop to this level of being condescending, and trust me I've been there many times."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Han Jisung. What brings you to the infirmary this time? This is your seventh visit this month alone." He put a hand up to his chin, pretending to think. "Are you here to avoid your cleaning duties again? So early in the morning, too? What's wrong with you this time?" His eyes shifted to the silver-haired boy now, pretending he just got the answer. "Let me guess. A stomachache that you made up on the spot?" 

Jisung smirked in his usual conceited manner, kicking up a leg to rest over his other one as he shifted to the edge of the bed. There was something about the shamelessness in his aura that pissed Minho off. He was just very rude to be around. Not to mention how he openly exploited others all the time by playing nice and offering them loans or items he snuck in. The catch was that he knew people couldn't always repay him. It's how the game of power worked. That's how he got to be the top dog around here, by being sneaky. And a lot of people owe him money. "Now, now, Minho. You're simply not as professional as you let on to be seeing as you hold down a position of such _obvious_ high standards. Although, I guess you actually fooled no one, considering you're just the doctor's errand boy and all," he spoke so casually and softly, letting the blatant words sting like fire embers simmering down on cold ice he was always somehow ready to serve. "Chan is no better. Tell me, does it have perks to be a kiss-ass to the people with authority around here? Something tells me you'd have no problem with stabbing people in the back, given the chance."

Oh, Minho was livid and absolutely seeing red now. It was one thing to take a dig at him, but to kick Chan down and reduce him to nothing as if he wasn't a good person was very upsetting. He tried lunging at him, but Chan stepped in the way and held him from behind, trying to keep as much distance between those two as possible. Minho knew he was taking the bait, but he just didn't care. When it came to Jisung his mood never failed to sour, almost as if Minho was always metaphorically trying his best to water flowers every day in this hellhole to give it some sort of decency and Jisung's sole purpose was to stomp on them right in front of him. "Chan helped you when you needed it most," he pointed his finger directly at Jisung while also trying to strangle his neck but couldn't. "You fucking bastard! You know what your problem is? You can't have anything nice in your damn life! You chew and spit out every person that gets close to you once they're done being useful because you only care about yourself! Just admit you're scared to end up alone!"

Jisung yawned. "Not true. I have Seungmin. He's ten times more of a friend that Chan could ever be. That's more than you would ever have in your lifetime."

Minho tried jumping out of Chan's grasp but was pulled back even more. "Fuck you, you deserve everything bad coming your way!"

Chan was genuinely having a difficult time here. "Minho, no!" he yelled, holding on tighter to him. "Damn it Jisung, this isn't a pissing contest. You're not exactly a saint, either. So stop already."

There Jisung was, just sitting there and fake sobbing. "Boo-hoo, you made me cry. I'm sobbing. Who am I?" He laughed, mocking the anger he was creating inside him. "Did I imitate Minho accurately? It was pretty accurate, right? I have to say even Chan is much better at handling these situations than you. That says a lot. Maybe you are worse, Minho."

Again, Minho tried to escape from Chan's arms. "Let me give Jisung a real reason to cry, I promise it'll just take a second!"

Quickly, Chan spun Minho around and held on tight to his wrists to keep him from going anywhere. "Minho, no. Look at me. It's not worth it. If you try anything the evidence will point to you being the aggressor and you'll get sent to solitary confinement. Probably for days. It's not worth it, please."

Jisung fake cried, mimicking baby gestures of tight fists wiping at his alleged tears. " _Waah, waah._ You buzzkill. It was just getting good." He suddenly put a hand near his ear, leaning forward to the direction of the door with a pleasant smile on him. "Oh, are those footsteps I hear?"

Minho froze in his spot, visibly tense and no longer fighting back. This was a setup. And it had the style of Han Jisung written all over it. The footsteps of the doctor's shoes could be heard coming from the hall. Within a matter of seconds that felt like a nearing end to a battle he knew he had lost, the footsteps reached the doorway. "What is going on here? A fight?"

"Thank goodness you're here, doc. Is this the type of person you allow to be near patients?" Jisung pointed at Minho, pretending to be scared and having a slight shake to his voice. "This assistant of yours repeatedly threatened and even tried to physically hurt me. He also blackmailed Chan to prevent him from speaking. I can't believe this is the kind of professionalism we have here at the facility. Maybe I should say... lack of professionalism. Because you cannot honestly call it otherwise."

"Is that so? Yes," the doctor confirmed, "I did hear a thing or two like that coming from Minho just a few rooms over. I am truly appalled and very disappointed," he looked in Minho's direction.

"What?" Minho's eyes grew wide. "No—"

Jisung cut him off. "I think I'm going to have to report this as urgently as possible. I don't feel safe anymore. Even being in the same room as him is concerning."

"Reporting won't be necessary, Han Jisung. I know you're a good kid. Just let me handle the situation, I'll see to it that Minho over here gets an immediate transfer to another wing." The doctor pressed a small, red button on the wall. It was the emergency button for help. "On behalf of all of the staff here, I apologize for the immaturity, Jisung. Looks like I will have to be more thorough when considering candidates to help me run this infirmary. Ones with a squeaky clean history." 

What the hell was going on. Before Minho could even think, the guards had already made impressive timing from the other side of the building and showed up at the door. All he could think about was clearing his name. "No! You can't! I was framed. Jisung started all of this! He can't be trusted!"

The doctor shook his head, let down by the circumstances he had witnessed. "Violence. Threatening people around your age? Now lying?"

"You have to believe me—"

"Save it for the director. I'm sure he would love to hear about your side of the story," he sarcastically said. "As of today, you are no longer allowed in here."

Minho looked at Chan, completely horrified. In hindsight, this wasn't worth it at all. Every time he messed with Jisung he just got burned. "Chan, please."

Chan looked up at the guards coming closer. "Wait, he—" It was too late.

The guards broke Chan's grasp on Minho and escorted him out of the room by force, not bothering to spare the listening. From that day onward, Minho no longer worked side by side with Chan. Just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i purposely alter the summaries to trick you and i'm proud of it


End file.
